Die Versuchung des Spiegels Nerhegeb
by Marisol31180
Summary: Severus sieht im Spiegel seinen sehnlichsten, verzweifeltsten Herzenswunsch... SnapeLily


Seine Finger berührten zögernd die kühle, glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels und obwohl  
er wusste, dass er nicht so weit gehen sollte, sich in seinen Tiefen zu verlieren,  
starrte er doch hinein. Er wagte nicht zu atmen, als er sein fahles Ich betrachtete,   
wohl wissend, dass es nicht bei diesem Bild bleiben würde.

Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis sein eigenes Spiegelbild wie Nebel in der  
frühen Morgensonne verblasste und die schmale Gestalt einer Frau erschien, so  
plötzlich, dass es ihn überrascht hätte, hätte er nicht gewusst, was der Spiegel  
bewirkte.

Ihr langes, rotes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und auf ihrem  
Gesicht zeichnete sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Sie flüsterte ihm leise,   
beruhigende Worte zu und all die Jahre, in denen ihr Gesicht ihn in seinen Träumen  
verfolgt hatte, schrumpften zu Monaten, zu Tagen, Minuten…

Sie war da. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und er würde ihre weiche Haut  
berühren, ihre Lebendigkeit spüren.

Es war eine Lüge, er wusste es, alles war eine Lüge, und er war kein Narr. Er hätte   
nicht so weit gehen dürfen, das wusste er, und doch trat er noch einen Schritt näher  
an den Spiegel, in der irrationalen Hoffnung, den Duft ihrer Haare einatmen zu  
können.

Ihre sanften, grünen Augen ruhten noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, während sie ihn  
anlächelte, und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie anzustarren, ihren Anblick in  
sich aufzusaugen.

Ein unsichtbares Gewicht schien seinen Brustkorb zusammenzupressen und wäre er in  
der Lage gewesen, zu sprechen, dann wäre seine Stimme dünn und brüchig wie ein Stück  
Pergament gewesen.

Lily… unsicher, ob er ihren Namen wirklich gesagt hatte, oder ob er nur in seinen  
wild kreisenden Gedanken gefangen war, presste er vorsichtig eine Handfläche an die  
Stelle, an der ihr Gesicht gewesen wäre, aber seine Finger fühlten nur kaltes Glas.

Sie nickte, immer noch lächelnd, und ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte über ihr schönes  
Gesicht.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld…", flüsterte sie eindringlich, so als wüsste sie genau,  
wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Bürde jeden Tages zu tragen und unter der Last jeder  
Nacht weiterzuatmen.

"Vergib dir selbst, Severus. So, wie ich dir vergeben habe… schon vor langer Zeit."

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er es nicht konnte, es nie können würde, aber gleichzeitig  
spürte er, wie ihre sanft gesprochenen Worte und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ihn  
erlösten, die Schuld von seiner betäubten Seele nahmen.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, als er  
eine andere, vertraute Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief.

"Der Spiegel Nerhegeb", hörte er Dumbledore sagen und spürte gleichzeitig, wie eine  
Hand sich schwer auf seine Schulter legte.

Er wusste, was kommen würde, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Er würde den Ausdruck in Dumbledores gütigen Augen nicht ertragen können, ebenso  
wenig wie seine Worte, von denen er wusste, dass sie den Schmerz in seinem Inneren  
wieder auflodern lassen würden.

"Seltsam, dass wir immer nach einem Weg suchen, um unsere verzweifeltsten Wünsche  
wahr werden zu lassen, selbst wenn es nur für einen Augenblick ist."

Dumbledore wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, und selbst wenn doch, hätte er nicht  
gewusst, was er hätte erwidern sollen.

Die Hand des Schulleiters umklammerte seine Schulter ein wenig fester, und für einen  
Augenblick erschien es ihm, als wüsste Dumbledore genau, was er im Spiegel gesehen   
hatte.

"Eine tröstende Illusion ist manchmal wie eine Decke, die sich schützend und wärmend  
um uns ausbreitet, uns obwohl wir wissen, dass es nur eine Illusion ist, legen wir  
sie uns nur zu bereitwillig um die Schultern."

Obwohl etwas in seinem Inneren dagegen ankämpfte, drehte er sich doch langsam zu  
Dumbledore um und begegnete seinem Blick.

Durch das Fenster spendete der Mond geizig sein silbriges Licht und er konnte sehen,  
dass ein trauriges Lächeln die Lippen des alten Mannes umspielte, als sie einander  
in die Augen sahen.

"Aber gerade das Bedürfnis nach etwas Wärme und Liebe ist doch das, was uns  
menschlich macht… nicht wahr?"

Er senkte den Kopf, unfähig, Dumbledores Blick länger standzuhalten.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Lily etwas in ihm gesehen hatte, was niemand  
sonst vermocht hatte- nicht einmal er selbst. Und er wusste, dass es diese   
Menschlichkeit war, über die Dumbledore sprach, die Seite in ihm, die Lily damals  
berührt hatte und die heute nichts weiter war als ein toter Fleck in seiner Seele.

Für einen sehr langen Moment war es still, bis er den anderen Mann leise sagen   
hörte:

"Gute Nacht, Severus."

Und während er durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses ging, lautlos wie ein Schatten,  
spürte er wieder das vertraute Gefühl der Leere, die sich allmählich in ihm  
ausbreitete. Er ahnte nicht, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich in dieser Nacht  
verzweifelt an seinen sehnlichsten Herzenswunsch geklammert hatte, und er ahnte erst  
recht nicht, dass Harry Potter, der alles, was er, Severus, gleichzeitig hasste und  
liebte, in sich vereinte, das gleiche Bild sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.

Lily.

In seinem Bett starrte er noch lange blicklos an die Decke, sich wünschend, dass er  
nicht so weit gegangen wäre, der Versuchung des Spiegels zu erliegen. Für einen  
kurzen Moment hatte er sich selbst erlaubt, an Vergebung für die größte seiner  
Sünden zu glauben, den Verrat an Lily… aber er wusste, dass es keine Vergebung für   
ihn gab, und sein Herz fühlte sich wieder schwer und nutzlos in seiner Brust an.

ENDE


End file.
